Back In Time
by Demonmiko14
Summary: After the battle with Naraku Kagome gets sent back in time. Seeing a woman getting attacked by demons, she is shocked to see that it's Izayoi pregnant with Inuyasha. Passing out from her wounds, she wakes up in Inutaisho's castle and gets to meet a younger version of Sesshomaru. Eventually her warm and fiery personality attracts the cold and strict demon prince.
1. Chapter 1

**So this is just for fun, I don't know if I'm going to stick with it though. It all depends on what you guys want. It's a Sess/Kag pairing and I really hope I will get Sesshomaru's character right.**

**I will only say this once so pay attention: I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS**

**Back In Time**

**Chapter 1**

The battle for Naraku ended literally five minutes ago. Everyone, including Sesshomaru and Kouga, were sitting down in front of the now complete and purified jewel, panting and looking in disbelief. Kagome had her doubts but she still stayed strong and had a fairly good amount of faith that they would win. She only had that 3% of doubt because Naraku always came with something different and she wasn't sure what to expect. To her surprise and relief it was just the natural taunting and waves of demons. She concluded that Naraku got ahead of himself and assumed he was way more powerful than all of them put together because he had the jewel.

Moron.

That was his biggest mistake. Really though, for being the genius she knew, that was a pretty dumb move. Though she guessed he thought she would come to the battle untrained and depending on luck like she always did before, but that wasn't the case. Naraku didn't bother them for a good 6 months to everyone's surprise. They all decided to take advantage of that, especially Kagome. They met up with Sesshomaru and with Kagome and Miroku's amazing negotiating skills they got him to agree to join up with them. Sesshomaru said he wouldn't team up with a bunch of untrained amateurs to bring down the vicious Hanayo so he took them to his castle and trained them for six months.

Kagome was extremely grateful that she was a fast learner. 6 months really wasn't a long time to master swordplay, hand-to-hand combat, perfect her mediocre bowman skills, and learn some other weapon techniques. Plus she wasn't the strongest marker in the pack, she had to gain some muscle as well. But, with great determination and spending every waking hour she possibly could to her training she's become quite the warrior. Not enough to beat Sesshomaru, by all means, but enough to keep him at bay and give him quite a few scratches. That was an amazing feat to accomplish, _especially_ with only 6 months training.

It was also fun at times. She managed to pull the tree branch lodged up Sesshomaru's ass out and he became good company and quite playful at times. Of course this was only around her and nobody else but it was great progress! She also got to spar with some of Sesshomaru's warriors. Oh, she had fun kicking their asses. Them being the demons that they are immediately dubbed her as some weak human who they could pick on and give her attitude. They learned quickly after some of them got subduing necklaces that she learned to make from Kaedae thankfully. Yep, those were some good times. She made lots of friends after they learned she wasn't some weak human, but a strong warrior priestess and gave her their respect. Eventually she pulled the subduing necklaces off them but said she wouldn't hesitate to do it again. This got a bunch of "Never would we disrespect you Kagome-sama!" Hehe. She was kind of evil but they had to learn somehow.

She cut off her train of thoughts and sighed. "Well we should go tell Kaedae-baachan what happened. I'm sure she's worried, and Sesshomaru should go back to his castle to tell Rin the news." Kagome said bending down to grab the jewel.

"What about the wish Miko? I want to be present when it is made." Sesshomaru said joining her in standing, not really caring he let his guard drop a little to sit like that in the first place. Screw what people thought, he was exhausted and injured. He would sit down for five minutes and catch his breath if he damn well pleased!

"I've decided I'm not going to make it until we are all recovered and have said our goodbyes. I don't know what's going to happen when I make this wish but it's better to be prepared than not." Kagome said rolling her shoulders.

"That is wise. This Sesshomaru will come by with Rin in two days so she may say her goodbyes." He said it with an unspoken meaning in his eyes. He wanted to say goodbye to her as well. Kagome gave him a bright smile.

"Good, I'm going to give it a week. I really want to spend some peaceful time with everyone just in case I do get sent home." She said. Sesshomaru gave a nod of acknowledgement and shot off towards the western fortress.

"See ya later Kagome, I have to get back to the pack and tell them what happened." Kouga said with a wolfish grin.

"Okay, tell Ayame I said hello. Try to get the pack down here so I can say goodbye to them too!" She said cheerfully waving at him as he sped away in his tornado of wind. Ayame and Koga mated 3 months ago. He finally got over Kagome around the time that Sesshomaru took her and her friends to his castle and decided to give Ayame a chance. He found out that he really did love her, which Kagome has only been _saying _for the past 3 years since she's been here.

Yes, it has been 3 years and Kagome is now 18. She certainly isn't the little flubby schoolgirl she was when she came here. She gained more curve and muscle, especially in her legs from all the walking and running all over the feudal era and even grew five inches. She was now 5 ft. 6 in. about as tall as the average girl. She wasn't sure she would grow anymore before that growth spurt and that made her sad. She didn't want to be the short girl anymore! But thankfully she did grow.

They started shuffling and limping back to Kaedae's courtesy of the injuries they sustained. The villagers saw them as they came close to the village yelling about their return and telling them how glad they were that they were okay.

Kaedae wobbled out of her hut with a questioning and hopeful look on her face. They smiled. She smiled in return getting an answer to her unasked question. Naraku was really defeated. She quickly motioned for them to enter her hut so she could treat their wounds and so they could tell her how it all went down. As she was patching them up they explained the battle and what they were planning to do about the jewel.

"That is a good idea to wait and say goodbye to everyone. I would surely be saddened to know that you disappeared without being able to say goodbye." Kaedae said coming over to hug her. Kagome hugged her back relishing in Kaedae's grandmotherly feel. They eventually lied down and got some well-deserved sleep that was peaceful and didn't have an undertone of worry about what would get thrown at them the next day.

OoOoO

The next day the villagers decided to throw them a feast for defeating the evil Hanayo and started planning it right away. It would take place two days from then and Rin and Sesshomaru would be able to join seeing as they would arrive tomorrow for the goodbyes.

The men from the village started collecting fire wood for a big bonfire and had asked Inuyasha and Shippo to hunt for the meat. They all agreed that the two demons would be more successful at getting game. The ladies of the village were making decorations and were planning on hanging them around the village the next day.

Kagome walked to the top of the shrine that overlooked the village of Edo. She smiled at the happy talk and feel that the villagers were spreading and she couldn't be more proud of her and her friends. They pulled it off and she was basking in the feeling of accomplishment.

She pulled the Jewel and looked at it sadly. What if she did disappear from the Feudal Era and was sent back to her time? What would she do then? There was no way she would be able to live a normal life after this whole experience. There was _no way_. She would constantly feel an empty part of her, wishing, longing for this Era. Sure she would miss her blood family if she did stay here but this is where she belonged and she _knew_ it. There was no doubt about in her mind.

Deciding she didn't want to think about it she went down with the other village women and children and helped them make decorations for the festival. She noticed that Miroku and Sango seemed to be missing from all of the hustle and she had a pretty good idea where they were. A sly smirk crossed her face. She figured Miroku would want to get down to business as soon as the whole Naraku debacle was over. She was extremely happy for them; they were totally made for each other. The fact that Miroku stopped groping women for Sango was huge. Nobody ever thought he would stop…well he still groped Sango but that was different.

Ah, all of her family was fun.

OoOoO

The day of the festival everyone was finishing up last preparations and the children were running around playing, including Rin. They came the day before and she wanted to join the festivities and with some puppy eyes directed at Sesshomaru from both Rin and Kagome he relented and allowed her to stay. Kagome made sure he would stay too; she wasn't going to let him miss the possible last Feast she was ever going to be at.

Later that night when everyone was around the huge bonfire the Inu-Tachi group, all besides Kagome got up on the makeshift stage they had made. They signaled for everyone to be quite and when they had everyone's attention Miroku started talking. Kagome was really confused, what were they doing?

"As you all know by now, Kagome is not from this time and she was brought here by the magic of the Shikon No Tama. At the end of this week she will make a wish on the Jewel and there is a possibility that the jewel will take her back to her time forever." A lot of sad sounds were heard. The villagers had grown to love Kagome. "We her group of shard hunting friends wanted to make a speech each as out goodbyes." He said making Kagome put her hands on her heart. They all wrote speeches for her? "I will go first. Kagome-sama, when I first met you I didn't know what to think. You were by far different from any female that I have ever met and had never seen anything like it. I was trying to suck up Inuyasha in my wind tunnel to save you and the other villagers when you came running in with your extremely short skirt that showed your extremely long le-"he was cut off by a smack on the head from Sango.

"Keep it non-perverted monk." Sango ground out. This caused chuckles in the crowd and Kagome to smile a very large smile.

"Yes, well I was shocked that someone would protect a demon. I was actually worried for your sanity. Then I witnessed you purify extremely tainted shards of the Jewel with just a touch. I ended up travelling with you and we made many friends along the way. You have given me 3 years of unforgettable events that were both great and sad. I am so glad that I met you on my travels and decided to join your group because you changed my point of view of things and helped me meet my wonderful Sango. I will truly miss you if you are separated from us Kagome-sama. You will always hold a special place in my heart and I will never forget you." He walked off to the side of the stage to allow the next person, who happened to be Sango up to center stage. Everyone clapped after his speech and quieted down to hear Sango's speech.

"Kagome, you are like a sister to me. You first found me when I was possessed by Naraku's shard to kill Inuyasha. That was not a very good time for me. You managed to talk me out of making a huge mistake and helped me with my brothers and clan's death. At first I wanted nothing to do with your group but even with my irritable demeanor you hugged me with warmth and told me that I would get through it. I started travelling with you and formed a bond so deep that I started to call you my family, my sister. You brought me to this wonderful group and helped me with Kohaku. Words cannot express how grateful I am to you and your kindness throughout the years. I will always remember you and think back on all of our great adventures, and I will tell my future children stories of you to pass down through the generations. I love you Kagome, my sister." Sango finished with a smile. She walked over to Miroku where he out his arm around her waist and kissed her forehead. Kagome was whipping a few tears from her eyes as she watched Shippo walk up to the stage.

"Kagome, you became a mother figure to me in our years of travel. You helped me avenge my parent's death, even after I tried to steal the shards. I decided that after that incident I would follow you and hope that you would become my new family. I knew that as soon as I really looked into your eyes after we killed the thunder brothers that I wanted to follow you and stay. You have given, and taught me so much and if you do end up getting sucked back home I hope that I see you in the future and am able to show you how much I have grown, and how much you have impacted my life. I will really miss you mama. I love you." He said walking over to Sango and Miroku. Kagome had even more tears running down her face at the speeches they were giving. Inuyasha stepped forward.

"Kagome you were the one to unpin me from the tree and to get people to see that I wasn't some evil half-demon. You were the one to see me as me for the first time, and accept the fact that I was a half demon. I feel so, so stupid for thinking that you were ever Kikyo in the past and I'm sorry for all of the things that I put you through back then. You were always there even when I was mean and broke your heart, you always stayed and kept a smile on your face. For that I know that you are by far the strongest person I have ever met. Somebody or something would throw you down and you always got back up again and plowed right through it. You have changed me for the better and have shown _me_ that I should love myself no matter what species. If my mother could ever meet you I'm sure she would thank you with every ounce of her being because you saved me from myself and from others. I hope I _do _live long enough to see you in the future because I really don't want to lose you." Inuyasha finished going to stand beside Miroku, Sango and Shippo. Kagome wanted to go and hug everyone but stopped when she saw Sesshomaru walk up on the stage and look at her. A lot of people were in shock at seeing Sesshomaru even bothering but it made Kagome's heart soar to know that he would do that for her.

"This is the one and only time I will do this miko, so pay attention closely. When I first saw you in my fathers' tomb the first thought that shot threw my head was another stupid wench that Inuyasha is letting follow him around. When you pulled out the sword from the stone I was pleasantly surprised and very angry. How could a simple human wench pull out the great Tessiuga (A/N: Sorry don't know how to spell It.) and not me? Over the few times that we have crossed I've been a witness to your fiery attitude, your loyal behavior to your pack no matter the enemy you face. You tried to protect Inuyasha from _me_ when you were untrained and had no idea what you were doing. I had to give you props for that. Now you are a formidable foe that I would be honored to fight beside in any battle. You have earned my respect, Kagome Higurashi, and you will be missed." He said leaving Kagome speechless as he backed away from the stage. The others had their jaws dropped from the speech he made. Kagome quickly got out of her seat and was giving him a hug. He was a little shocked but eventually pated her on the head awkwardly.

The tears that she's been trying to hold back during that whole thing sprang forth as she let go of Sesshomaru and went to hug her companions. The rest of that night was filled with laughter, love and absolute happiness.

OoOoO

Kagome and the gang (including Sesshomaru) were all standing in front of the well waiting for Kagome to make the wish. The last week had been one of the best ones in her life. She had gotten into a fight with a demon that day and was slightly glad. If this _was_ her last day then she got to kill a demon for one last time. She thought it kind of made her sound like a bad person but she couldn't help it. She would miss this so much.

She looked at each and every one of her friends one more time taking in every detail of them. She made sure to take lots of pictures with the camera that she brought back last time and it was safely tucked inside of her big yellow bag.

Releasing a long breath she looked down at the jewel and closed her eyes. They could head mumbles from Kagome's wish and soon the jewel glowed bright and disappeared. She waited for something to happen but she didn't feel anything so she slowly opened her eyes. Her friends were still there standing in front of her. She smiled. She wouldn't have to leave! She cou- her thoughts were cut of as she felt her body tingling. Her eyes widened as a panicked expression crossed her face. Yeah she was prepared for this, but when it was actually happening she was starting to realize even more that she would never see them again. Her friends saw her form glowing and their smiles vanished. She was really going to disappear back to her time.

She was lifted off the ground and flew over the lip of the well. She looked back up to her friends greedily drinking in the sight just _one_ more time when the light faded and she was dropped into the well. Instead of seeing the soft blue glow at the bottom like they expected, a pink beam of ancient power shot out of the well and into the sky. Slowly the magic of the well faded and no longer could you feel the brush of time when being near it.

"Guys, I don't think she went home." Sango said cautiously. They all started to panic but stopped when Sesshomaru's voice floated to their ears.

"If she didn't go home, then the gods clearly had another mission for her. They obviously weren't done with what she had to offer yet. We will just have to hope for her safety, wherever she is going." Sesshomaru said easing the group's nerve a little bit. They slowly turned around and walked to the village wondering if Kagome would be okay. They sure hoped so; she deserved a good life after what she was put through. Hell, they all did!

OoOoO

Kagome slowly opened her eyes. The first thing she realized was that she had the biggest headache ever known to man. She groaned and sat up holding a hand to her head.

"What the hell? Couldn't my departure to home be as easy and pleasant as all of the other times? Was it really necessary to _drop_ me into the well? Jeez." She muttered as she stood up and grabbed her sword and bow that lay on the ground next to her. She wanted to have them so that if she did go back she would have her old weapons as memories.

Rolling her shoulders and cracking all of her sore bones back in place she looked over to the well wall to grab the ladder her family put down so it was easier to get out. It wasn't there. She looked up to see exactly where she was. She was met with blue skies and clouds. Kagome knew that this wasn't the time of her friends because the well wouldn't have graced her with that dramatic exit if it was just going to keep her in the same time.

Kagome sighed and began to climb the vines on the walls. She noted that they were smaller and there were fewer vines so her first thought was that she was even farther back in time. As she climbed her headache slowly started to disperse and she was extremely grateful. That was what she liked to call a headache from hell…

She reached the top and swung herself over the lip of the well. Taking in her surroundings she realized that the clearing had way less trees than before. Deciding to clarify the thought that she was farther back in time she went to the God tree. Sure enough the god tree was definitely smaller and didn't have the mark of Kikyo's arrow pinning Inuyasha to the tree.

"Well this is just awesome." She said out loud to the magic tree. She sighed and leaned with her back on the tree about to slide down to the ground to rest when she heard and ear piercing scream. Quickly scanning the area with her miko powers she felt a pregnant human woman surrounded by a bunch of demons. Bolting to the site she couldn't see the lady trapped inside the circle of demons but could hear her cries for the demons to leave her alone. There were quite a few, maybe a little more than she could handle but she could distract them long enough for the woman to get away.

She slid the bow from her back, notched an arrow and let it fly at the closest demon effectively turning it into ash. Every single demon turned towards her having sensed and smelled her miko powers purifying one of their group members.

"Get away from her. Don't you think that it's a little dishonorable to attack a defenseless pregnant woman?" Kagome spat out at the annoying demons.

"No, it makes it easier prey and more fun to hear the screams. But I think we will get rid of you first wench." The demon said stepping towards Kagome. She slid the bow back on her back and grabbed her sword. It would be better to use for this situation. She put her 'Sesshomaru Mask' as she liked to call it on and got in a battle ready stance.

"Hn. Come and get me." Five demons rushed at her, the others thinking that were enough to bring the overly confident human down. Wrong. They surrounded her and came at her in every angle but she did a spin attack and purified 2 out of the five demons.

"Oh so the sword isn't just for show? This should be more fun." One demon said stepping closer to her. She battled the demons occasionally getting hit. The hits weren't so bad they were fatal but they were bad enough that they slowed her down. One demon came up behind her when she was busy fighting three in her front and he threw her towards the line of trees. She went crashing through at least four trees. This would be a fatal blow to any human but she was able to produce a good enough barrier around her that it only broke a couple of bones, but boy did that hurt like hell. She heard the woman screech and was slightly angry that she stayed around instead of fleeing. That was the whole point in engaging these demons anyways! She shakily got up on her feet and jogged into the clearing once again, not able to run because she popped her hip bone out of place. Sending some miko powers into the broken ribs and popped hip she numbed those areas just enough so they wouldn't bother her while she was fighting.

She saw a demon approach the woman, but the lady's back was to her so she couldn't see her face. All she saw was a very colorful expensive looking kimono and long black hair. The Kimono signified that she was of some type of royal blood. No peasant could afford that much silk, especially with all those layers. How was she not dying of the heat? Kagome was wearing light skinny jeans, some white puma shoes and a plain black t-shirt and _she_ was dying. She would never understand the life of royalty.

Getting back to the point at hand she ran in-front of the woman and held up her sword. It still was painful to move but she wasn't going to let these demons kill her. There were four left and she hoped she could stall long enough for the woman to run away.

"Hey Lady, run away from here. I don't know if I can beat these guys but I can hold them off long enough for you to get out of here." Kagome said in a soft but stern voice. She was hoping that she wasn't offending her calling her Lady but she didn't know what her name was and now certainly wasn't the time to ask.

"No I will not leave you! Someone has to take care of your wounds after you beat these guys, so I'm staying right here." Kagome smiled. This woman reminded her of her. _'That's exactly what I would've said.'_ Kagome thought.

"Putting your faith in strangers huh? Not so smart, but I will try my best. You better be gentle when treating my wounds." Kagome said with amusement and charged at the other four demons.

The woman behind Kagome could hear the smile in the young warrior's voice._ 'She is kind. She will most certainly be rewarded after this.'_ She was brought out of her thoughts by the girls pained grunt. She saw her get slashed in her side and by the looks of all the blood it was deep. There was only one demon left and she hoped that she would be okay until the last demon was killed off. The demon charged the girl but she flipped over his head and in midair brought down her sword effectively cutting him in half the long way. He soon started to turn to ashes.

Kagome turned around to now face her damsel in distress when she saw her face and all off her blood froze.

"Iziyoi," Kagome breathed out. She saw Iziyoi's eyes widen, probably at the fact that this girl she has never seen before knew her name. Before Iziyoi could ask her how she knew her Kagome passed, probably from blood loss and pain from earlier injuries. She did after all go through 4 trees.

After Kagome hit the ground her mate Toga rushed into the clearing. Iziyoi rolled her eyes.

"Sure, _now_ you come." She said. Inutaisho just looked at her in shock before looking at Kagome.

"She saved me from about 20 demons. She is a strong one, and she somehow knew me. Before she fell unconscious she whispered my name. She looked shocked to see me actually. I wonder how she knows me. That doesn't matter right now," She said turning to her mate. "We need to get her to the castle so they can heal her." She said.

"Yes, she must be rewarded for saving you from these demons. 20 for a human is impressive." He said walking over to pick up the unconscious girl.

"She is a miko." Iziyoi said. Toga stopped walking and turned towards his mate.

"She will not take well to waking up in a castle full of demons." He said.

"We must take her anyway. She just saved my life. Now I will save hers by taking her to the infirmary." She said with determined eyes. Toga just sighed. He bent over and picked up the girl. He turned around to walk back to her when he saw her across the clearing picking up a bow and a giant yellow bag.

"Holy moly! What's in this? It's super heavy." He was by her side in an instant taking the bag from her hands while still holding Kagome.

"You should not be lifting heavy things dear. You are carrying our pup." He gently scolded.

"I'm only 3 months along; I'm still fine to carry things." She scoffed crossing her arms over her chest putting a pout on her face. He chuckled and told her to hold on to him. They rose up into the sky on his Youki cloud, this gave them both time to study the savior.

"She is very pretty and strong." Izyioi said softly. She had long raven hair that shown blue in the sun. Soft looking lips and thick full eye lashes. "When her eyes are open they are the most beautiful color blue I have ever seen." She said in wonder. It was extremely rare for a human in Japan to have blue eyes. Not even a lot of demons had them.

"Hm, she is and interesting creature." He said turning back to watch where he was going.

"Yes and she has a sense of humor too. All-in-all from what I have seen she is a nice, but fiery girl. You know how good I am at reading people." She said also turning forward to watch the bright sunset.

He laughed. "Maybe she will be the one to pull that stick out of Sess-"He was cut off as his mate hit him on the arm.

"Watch your language and he doesn't have a stick shoved up there, he is just a little stricter than other young adults." She said scolding him. He just smiled at his mate's defending of his eldest son. He knew he had _something_ shoved up there but he wasn't sure what. Maybe icicle was a better thing to use. He was pretty cold at times…well most of the time…okay so maybe all the time, icicle did seem like the better term.

"Toga!" His mate yelled. "Stop thinking about what's wrong with Sesshomaru!"

"How did you even know?" He asked.

"I'm good at reading people, remember. We talked about this like 5 minutes ago." She deadpanned. Sometimes her mate could be such a moron. He pouted and stopped thinking about it. It was quite for like 3 minutes before Inutaisho spoke up again.

"Don't you have any ideas what's up there, because I still can't find the right term." He said knowing it would rile his mate. She looked so cute when riled. Not angered, oh no, definitely not angered. He liked to hide when she was angry but riled she was quite adorable.

"Gah!" She threw he hands up in the air and then started lecturing Toga for the rest of the way to the castle. He started to rethink the riling her up thing….

**Yay! This is like the only story I think I'm happy with so far…ehh tell me what you think. I might just keep writing this story; I have a few good ideas…funny ideas….REVIEW!**

**-Demonmiko14**


	2. Chapter 2

**minori-chan: THANK YOU! It was driving me nuts because I knew how to spell it but I was really tired when writing the chapters so I was like screw it and spelled it wrong and I was toooo lazy to look it up.**

**Okay so I've decided to continue because the more I thought about it the more I liked this story. Thank you all for your wonderful reviews! They stroke my ego…ha-ha I've wanted to say that for so long. Anyways Kagome will meet Sesshomaru in this chapter so I'm hoping I make it good! **

**If you guys have any suggestions or ideas I would be happy to consider, seeing as in writing this for you guys.**

**(**_**'Thoughts')**_

**Back In Time**

**Chapter 2**

When Kagome woke up, she hurt all over her body. Slowly opening her eyes she took in her surroundings and discovered she was in the infirmary in Sesshomaru's castle.

'_Hm, when did I get here? Actually how did I end up here? I'm never in his infirmary un-'_She cut herself off. She left the Feudal Era…and she saw Izayoi… Then that means this is Inutaisho's castle! _'Oh shit, what am I going to do?! If I screw up the time line then what?!' _Her musings were cut short when the cat demon that was putting some stuff away turned around. Kagome realized that this was Shiori, she worked for Sesshomaru and they got _nicely_ acquainted at the beginning of her 6 month training session. Friggen dog seemed to _forget_ that human bodies aren't as durable as a demons. Pft, ass…

"Oh you're up! I wasn't expecting you to wake for another day at least." She said coming over to check Kagome's wounds. '_She doesn't know me yet, I can't act like I know her…'_

"I should heal pretty fast; my miko powers give me a boost." She said with a smile. The cat demon stopped what she was doing and looked at Kagome.

"You're a miko?" Shiori asked. Kagome could hear the caution in the demons voice. She sighed, here we go again…

"Yes, but I won't hurt you unless you come at me. I don't judge people on their race." She said trying to ease the girls' nerves. She still seemed wary but continued to check Kagome over.

"So, how long was I out?" Kagome asked.

"Only for a day, but I'm amazed. Your wounds are almost healed! I've never seen miko powers work like this before." She said in wonder seeming to forget that she was wary of Kagome ten seconds ago.

"That's not normal? Nobody's ever really said anything about it; it's always been this way." Kagome said now curious. If it was un-normal why didn't someone mention something before?

"Yes usually mikos can't heal themselves with their power, let alone do it unconsciously."

"You seem to know a lot about mikos. Why is that?" Kagome asked.

"Well Toga-sama brought a miko here one time after she helped him. Her name was Midoriko and I didn't know if there was a different way to treat them so I researched it." Shiori said. Kagome learned something new about her old friend; she didn't know why she didn't notice these things before. Was she that bad of a friend?

The door to the infirmary opened and Toga and Izayoi walked in.

"Hello Shiori, how does she look today?" Izayoi asked in her soft sweet voice.

"You could ask her yourself." Shiori said smiling and pointing to Kagome. They both looked over at her.

"Hello young lady, I want to thank-you for saving me the other day. What is your name?" Izayoi asked coming over and sitting by the bed.

"Hello Izayoi-sama, my name is Kagome. It's nice to meet you." Kagome said bowing her head. "It really was no big deal; I'm glad that you are okay." She looked up smiling to her.

"Well I wish to thank-you as well. If it were not for you, my mate would have been in some serious trouble." Toga said coming to stand behind Izayoi.

"Ah, you're welcome. Now that I'm awake I will get out of your hair." Kagome said standing. She winced a little. Even though her wounds were healed the muscles were still sore, but she wanted to get out of this castle before she did something drastic. Something Kagome…

"No, please stay for a couple of days. We want to reward you, but we also have a few questions that we would like you to answer." Toga said now serious. He didn't just want to know how she knew Izayoi's name but also why he couldn't sense her miko powers. He didn't know even when he walked into the clearing. If she was concealing her aura he still should have been able to sense the miko powers floating around from purifying demons.

She seemed reluctant but a puppy dog face from Izayoi seemed to get her to cave. Oh god did he hate the puppy dog face. This things she got him to do because of that, the watery eyes, the quivering lip…he shivered just thinking about it. No female should have that much power over a male…it just wasn't right.

"Yay, I'm glad. It will be good to have another female around for a couple of days. Although I will have to warn you about Sesshomaru, he is Toga's eldest son but he is a little…_stricter_ than other adults." Toga snorted a little at the conversation that took place a few days prior. Izayoi elbowed him. He just couldn't understand why she didn't see it, I mean _everyone _thinks it! Plus the boy wasn't nice to his mate in the slightest. He had to give her brownie points (A/N: Not that he knows what they are, but I needed an expression.) for sticking up for the, _strict_ as she liked to call it, kid. He would have been pissed if he were in her position.

"Oh, you don't have to worry about me. I've dealt with people like that before." Kagome said waving her hand in the air like it didn't matter. Izayoi and Toga looked at each other with a clear expression across their faces. She's obviously never met someone like Sesshomaru. Seeing as Kagome lived with Sesshomaru for 6 months she became quite the face reader and easily picked up on what they were thinking. '_Oh if only they knew. If anything he should be easier to deal with seeing as his father didn't die and Inuyasha isn't yet in this world.'_ Yeah he would still be extremely annoying and arrogant but it would be like 9% better than it was however many years into the future. She actually had to find that out because she wasn't quite sure how far back she had gone. She would have time to count it up later but right now math wasn't what she wanted to do. Right now, sleep was what she wanted to do…yeah that sounded pretty nice.

"Well alright, if you say so but you should still keep the warning in mind. He doesn't mind disemboweling any who back talk him that he thinks is lower in rank." Toga said seemingly forgetting that he was talking to a human. Izayoi hit him in the back of his head muttering about old age causing stupidity. Luckily for them Kagome found this more amusing than scary. Ohhhohoho yeah, she's _definitely _ almost been disemboweled by Sesshomaru, as well as her head getting sliced off, her blood filled with poison and any other thing Sesshomaru threatened her with when she pushed his buttons. Sometimes she purposefully pushed his buttons just to see what he would say and what he could come up with. It didn't affect her because she was 85% sure he wouldn't actually do it (which was risky and thrilling), but just because it wasn't scary to her doesn't mean it wasn't scary for other people. She went around parroting some of the things he's said to her to demons who thought her a lowly human and she got extremely good results. She did the whole emotionless serious look Sesshomaru gets going when he's threatening things and did one of those hand cracking moves he did in Inuyasha's face the first time she met him. She was fairly sure they peed a little but wasn't completely positive. She could be scary but not really pee your pants scary. She could only wish.

"Nah, it's okay. It doesn't really scare me anymore. I've had plenty of those threats but I came out with good results as you can see by my bowels still being inside me." She said motioning her hands up and down her body. Toga gave a chuckle. This girl was interesting. She wasn't scared of demons, but he didn't know whether to take that as arrogance because of her miko powers or bravery because she is confident in her skills.

"Well you should get some rest. We will show you to one of the guest rooms so you don't have to sleep in the infirmary." Izayoi said. Kagome was grateful. No offence to the personal designer of the castle or anything but the infirmary wasn't exactly the prettiest room in the castle and some of the medicines were stronger than others and mixed together they gave her a slight headache. She wondered how it didn't affect the demons worse. Finally getting to her guest room she noticed that it was in the west wing. This wing was reserved for family members and the most honored guests. She had a feeling she was in this wing because she saved Izayoi but honestly she couldn't complain. These guest rooms were way cozier than the normal guest guestrooms. Not that they weren't comfy but these ones had the softest furs for blankets and balconies that overlooked either gardens or the courtyard.

She realized that the castle now was 99% exactly the same as it was in the future. This was of course a benefit for her because she made it a side task to learn the layout of the castle so that she could walk it in her sleep. After weeks of getting lost in the labyrinth of halls, corridors, and rooms she got really sick of it and made a map. Her friends seemed to have no problem remembering where everything was but unfortunately Kagome wasn't one for directions. That's why when she walked into dinner with her map in hand having to use it to find the dining hall everyone laughed when she explained why she had it.

"Well this is it. You were put in the West Wing and that will signify your status as an honored guest." Izayoi said with a smile. Kagome smiled right back. Izayoi was a really nice person and she couldn't understand why he didn't like her…oh wait. That may have been one of the stupidest things she has ever thought. _'He doesn't like her because she's human, technically the reason his mother moved out of the castle, and she's bringing a half-demon into this world that will _taint_ his precious blood line and yada yada yada.' _

"Thank you Izayoi-sama, Inutaisho-sama." Kagome said bowing deeply.

"Please, call me Toga." He said.

"Thank you Toga-sama." She said back with a smile.

"Would you like us to send a servant to wake you when dinner is ready?" Izayoi asked. Kagome thought about it. She actually wanted to sleep for the rest of the week, this being an emotionally and physically exhausting week, but she knew she would wake up tomorrow being fully healed and energized…physically anyways. She really missed her friends but she wasn't going to let that ruin her life and drag her down. She was actually pretty excited because she will be meeting the young Sesshomaru. She definitely planned to push at least one of his buttons before leaving but wasn't sure what she could do here. She really didn't want to alter anything.

"No, I just want to sleep and I don't think I will be waking up until tomorrow morning anyways." Kagome said.

"Oh okay, as long as you join us tomorrow."

"Will do." She said. She was going to change her clothes when she realized her bag was missing. Panic rose when she realized it must have been left in the clearing. She ran over to her door and threw it open.

"Izayoi-sama! Where's my bag?" She said frantically. All of her shit was in there, including the pictures of her friends! Izayoi and Toga turned around.

"Oh it should be in your closet, I had a servant bring it up. Also feel free to use all of the kimono's in there I had them brought up for you." She said smiling kindly. "Sleep well Kagome."

"Thank-you!" Kagome said running back into her room, eager to be reunited with her bag. As ugly as it may be it still brought her some comfort. She opened the closet door to see it stocked full of kimonos. She was thinking she wasn't going to use any when Izayoi mentioned that they were in here but they were all so pretty! What's the harm in feeling like a princess for a couple of days anyways? She never had time to wear pretty kimonos in Sesshomaru's castle because she was so focused on training that she wore skin tight black stretchy capris and a blue sports bra almost the entire time she was in the castle. (Of course it got washed every night though)

She grabbed her bag and pulled out some black yoga pants and a plain read form fitting but still a little loose t-shirt. She slipped those on and crawled into her bed thinking about what she was going to do. She wasn't sure what she could do or say because of the time line but she was about to say screw the time line. _'Actually that's what I'm going to do. I will answer all their questions honestly and tell them I'm from the future, and I don't give a damn if the Kami's get angry. You shouldn't have sent me this far back! I'm going to take full advantage of this. I will make sure Inuyasha's parents don't die; I will make sure Sesshomaru doesn't hate Inuyasha or humans anymore and I will befriend a youkai, preferably Sesshomaru, and will tell him about oniguimo and have him kill the bastard when he is lying almost dead in his cave. Kikyo will never have met him, he will never have fallen in love and the world would be safe from the stupid jewel craving dip shit.' _Kagome realized that she would have to find the jewel again in this time. She wasn't sure if it had been created yet or if it was still in existence. _'Ugh, time for that math session…' _Kagome went on and thought about everyone's ages.

When Inuyasha is born his father dies so he lives with his mother until he's like five and then he goes off and lives on his own when she dies. He looked 17 when I pulled him from the tree, and Kikyo was also probably 17. So when Inuyasha turns 17 the jewel will have been created because that was around the time that the slayers gave Kikyo possession of the newly formed jewel thinking that a miko should have it. _'Pft look how well that turned out. She actually was the one who started this whole thing, not me because I shattered the jewel. Although I don't think I can hate her for it because then I would never have met any of my friends and would still be a boring school girl going on dates with the school hottie (moron) Hojo.' _Anyways, that whole thing ends with Inuyasha pinned to a tree for 50 years so that all together is 67 years. 500+67 is 567 so I only went back 67 years. _'Hm, you know I was expecting more like 200 years but 67 works too. Actually I can live for 67 years so I could take care of the Oniguimo problem all by myself and I could get Miroku and Sango together, find Rin a family, Shippo will already be with his very much alive parents and Kikyo won't have to worry about the jewel at all.' _

After Kagome thought about all of this stuff she got comfy and started drifting into sleep. She was almost sleeping when a thought struck her and she sat up.

"Wait, did I cave in because a _woman older than me_ gave me the puppy dog eyes? What am I, male?..." Kagome decided she would have to hit Izayoi up for some tips. If she was that good at the puppy dog face then Kagome was an amateur. The last thought she had before finally falling asleep was: _'Aww, poor Toga…'_

OoOoO

When Kagome awoke it was early morning._ 'How did I just wake up at the perfect time?'_ She was seriously wondering if she had an internal alarm clock. So many times she has woken exactly when she wanted to and she never knew how.

Kagome got up, stretched, put on her usual training outfit and opened the closet door. She was thinking that she wanted a sapphire colored Kimono so she searched the shelves and was pleased when she found the one she wanted. It had a black under layer and the top layer was the deepest sapphire with black flower designs on it. Every kimono was floor length in the closet so she decided that she would go barefooted through the castle. She got the brush and a hair tie out of her yellow bag and out her hair in a ponytail. Just as she was finished a servant knocked on her door.

"Come in." Kagome called, tightening her pony tail. A girl with shoulder length lilac colored hair dressed in white and gray robes walked in.

"Hello my name is Hana and I will be your personal servant for the duration of your stay here Kagome-sama." Hana said bowing low.

"Please, just call me Kagome. I don't really like honorifics." Kagome said kindly to the girl. Hana looked up in shock never having that happen before. She assumed this girl was just going to be a snotty arrogant human. She definitely liked this girl.

"Okay Kagome, well breakfast is about to be served. Do you wish to join the Lord and Lady?" Hana asked.

"Yes please." Hana led Kagome to the dining hall, not that she needed to be led, but these people didn't know that she was from the future. Yet. When Hana opened the doors and Kagome stepped in she immediately noticed Sesshomaru's absence. That was usually the first thing she looked for when she walked in here. Kagome walked up to the table and took a seat next to Izayoi where she was motioning for her to sit.

"Where is Sesshomaru-sama?" Kagome asked. She decided on using honorific, at least until they knew her story which was about to be told pretty soon. Even if the young Sesshomaru didn't know her, Kagome knew him so she was going to act just like she had with older Sesshomaru. He was definitely going to need to learn some patience. As she said earlier, she almost got killed numerous times before for even the simplest things that bothered him. She just assumed that that was because she bothered him so much that he just started losing patience with her fairly quickly.

"He's somewhere moping around. He said "It's disgraceful enough to eat with one human at the table, let alone two. I will eat at a later time." Inutaisho said doing a pretty good impression of Sesshomaru. Kagome snorted.

"That sounds just like him." She said. Both Izayoi and Toga sent her surprised looks. Toga's narrowed a bit in suspicion.

"What do you mean by that Kagome?" Izayoi asked. Kagome took in a deep breath and began talking.

"Well when I was resting yesterday, I came do a decision. I've decided to tell you the truth about _everything_, it is simply too much work to keep this hidden from you and I plan on using full advantage of my situation here." She explained. "I'm not from this time, I am from the future. Way, way in the future and on my 15th birthday I fell down a well on my family's shrine…" She continued to tell them the tale throughout breakfast even when their plates were set down in-front of them they ignored them in favor of listening to the fascinating tale spewing from the young girl's mouth. After she finished there was a tense silence for a good ten minutes with both Izayoi and Toga just staring at her incredulously. "…and that's why I was so shocked to see that it was Izayoi that I was protecting."

"I couldn't sense any lies from that story…how about you Izayoi?" Toga asked in a quiet voice. Izayoi didn't respond at first, still shocked and gapping at Kagome.

"Nope, not at all." She said, her voice wavering a bit.

"I know it's pretty awesome isn't it. I mean it totally sounds like a bunch of bullshit and personally I wouldn't believe it myself but it's totally true." Kagome said. She tried to keep the pride out of her voice but it was hard to do such a thing. She just stupefied the Lord and Lady of the western lands all by just telling them the story of her life. Yeah, bonus points for Kagome.

"So you know of our futures and the Hanayo in your story, Inuyasha, is our future son?" Izayoi asked tearing up a little to know that they wouldn't be there for their son. Kagome didn't tell them how or when they died, but Izayoi wasn't going to ask…well right now at least. Her mind had too much information reeling around she was sure she probably couldn't even stand up.

"It's a good name…Inuyasha." Toga said, a little disturbed he wasn't going to be there for his son and that his brother would hate him and try to kill him multiple times.

"Yeah, I don't really know how it came to be though. But anyways, I'm planning on taking full advantage of this traveling back in time thing and I'm going to make a better future for everyone that I know. _Just _you guys staying alive are going to affect so many people in a good way. Also I'm going to warm up the icicle ass to the idea of having a Hanayo brother and the fact that humans _aren't_ that bad. This will not only spare many humans' lives in the future but he will come to accept Izayoi-sama as a suitable step-mother. You certainly seem like a wonderful human being and I'm going to get Sesshomaru to see that, even if I have to pound it into his head myself." She said turning to look at Izayoi as she said the last part. Izayoi blushed and thanked her for the comment while Toga looked smug at her earlier comment. So he wasn't the only one who thought that…

"Icicle ass huh? What are you other thoughts on Sesshomaru?" Toga asked putting his elbow on the table and leaning his head into his hand with a smirk on his face. Kagome blushed not knowing she let that slip but decided to tell him what she thought of the arrogant dog.

"Well for one he's arrogant and thinks that everyone is beneath him. That just pisses me right off! Two, he's got a tree branch shoved way too far up his ass for my liking. Somebody's gotta get it out, and I plan on being the one to do it. He won't even know what happened! I've just got to get close enough without him knowing." She said no more shy on what she said as a determined and mischievous light entered her eyes. She started starting in to the distance imagining what she could do to get close enough to Sesshomaru.

Toga looked at Izayoi, his smirk still in place, and waved his free hand at Kagome. Izayoi just huffed and told him to shut up.

"Oh dear, I haven't said anything. Kagome took the words right out of my mouth." Izayoi just got up and stomped away. Kagome was too busy planning and daydreaming to notice her departure. Toga waved a hand in front of her face to get her attention. Kagome snapped out of her planning mode to look at Toga questioningly.

"Well should you need any help with your task, feel free to ask. I have been on the same mission as you for years, but unfortunately I didn't have any luck with it."

"Well I did it once before and I can certainly do it again!" Kagome said with energy already ready to start on her task. She looked around for a minute before she turned back to Toga.

"Where did Izayoi-sama go?" She asked.

"Oh she just had something she had to attend to." He said turning to leave. "Feel free to explore the castle, although I'm guessing you already know where everything is?" He said.

"Yes I do, thank you!" He nodded and left the room. Kagome briefly wondered what Izayoi had to do but shrugged her shoulders deeming it unimportant. She felt like going to the library right now. There were some pretty interesting scrolls in there…

OoOoO

When Kagome walked into the library she was immediately bombarded with the smells of old books. She always loved library smells; even in the Feudal Era the library's had the same smell. Well actually she's only been in Sesshomaru's library seeing as pretty much only Lords and Lady's could afford a library full of books. Too immersed in smelling the air, she failed to notice Sesshomaru sitting at a desk with a scroll in hand.

Sesshomaru was sitting and peacefully reading a scroll. Half of his attention was on the scroll, and the other half was on the fact that his father had brought another human to the castle. That better not be a normal thing form now on because if it was he was just going to start killing the humans that his father brought into the castle. They were smelly, annoying and thought they were better than him. Seriously? Humans thought they were better than him and it down right pissed him off. That Izayoi girl was considerably better than all of the other human princesses and Lady's that have visited the castle in the past but he refused to acknowledge her as his mother. His father was sorely mistaken if he thought that Sesshomaru, ruthless, cold blooded killer Demon Prince was going to warm up to a human and start thinking of her as part of the pack. She technically was by pack laws but he was Sesshomaru. He could do whatever he wanted. He heard the doors to the library open and saw a human walk in. He assumed that this was that human that his father had brought back to the castle. She was quite pretty for a human, not that he would ever admit that out loud, but she was still a human so therefore she was weak and did not deserve his attention.

He watched as she just stood there looking at all of the books and smelling the air, completely ignoring his presents in the room. Either that or she truly didn't realize that he was there. He wouldn't be surprised if it was the latter explanation, her being human and a pathetic creature so he decided to make his presents known and he was going to tell her what he thought about her and her kind. Maybe it would make her cry? He would enjoy that. Deciding that's exactly what he wanted to do he cleared his throat to get her attention.

Kagome was walking along the bookshelf looking for something that caught her eye when she heard a throat being cleared. Looking over she saw a young Sesshomaru approaching her. She saw his look of boredom but also disgust at her species was buried under his mask. She only saw it because she was the best Sesshomaru face reader that ever existed…except for maybe Rin but she wasn't born yet so right now it was Kagome. She took in his appearance, eager to see how much different he was but all-in-all he looked almost exactly the same. All that was different was that his hair only went to his lower back and he was only a couple of inches shorter. She was a little disappointed that he didn't look any younger. She wanted to see a chibi Sesshomaru but she really can't say it was unexpected. She would've had to go back farther in time and from the slight disappointment she unknowingly put a pout on her face.

When he got close enough to her she decided to greet him, but not properly like any other being should have. He had yet to re-earn her respect. Before she got to say anything though Sesshomaru opened his mouth and sent her temper flaring.

"So you're the pathetic human wench that father has brought to the castle." He said in an emotionless voice but she could pick up on the slight sneer. She narrowed her eyes challengingly at Sesshomaru.

"Oh, it's nice to see you too Sesshomaru." She bit out. He growled and glared at her.

"You will do well do address this Sesshomaru with the proper respect he deserves." Inwardly Kagome was laughing at his inability to speak like a normal person, but on the outside she was glaring at him with one of his own glares. Even though to anyone else he looked emotionless but she could see the surprise in his eyes at her audacity to glare at him and the fact that it was actually a decent glare. She couldn't tell you how many times females have glared at her in jealousy because she spent pretty much all of her time with Sesshomaru and they just looked constipated. She just wanted to stomp up to one of them and say "Are you TRYING to take a shit, because that's what your face looks like right now! Learn how to actually glare before you further embarrass yourself." But she was bigger than that though, even if she really, _really_ wanted to do it.

"Why would I treat you with respect when you just approached me spewing shit about me being a pathetic human wench?" She asked. "Dog." She wasn't going to say that last part but decided that she wanted to push his buttons. Nothing new really… He got that weird glint in his eye that's only there for a split second before he lunges at you pinning you to an object by your throat. She lunged out of the way as he made a grab for her. Kagome was now thanking future Sesshomaru for making her run around with ungodly heavy weights all day and randomly throwing objects at her throughout the day to make sure she was always on guard.

"Oh no you don't mister! I memorized the look you get in your eyes before you grab a person's throat! I like to call it your _'I will now pin you to something by your throat and growl a threat in your face' _look" She said with a smug look on her face, obviously pleased that she dodged his attack further angering him.

"You speak as if you know this Sesshomaru, but I know that I've never seen you before." Kagome mentally congratulated him on using the word 'I' even if it was for only half of the sentence. That would also be a habit of his she was going to break.

"Well it's a mystery how I know you so well _Sesshomaru, _one that you will have to figure out on your own. Let's see if you're smart enough to solve the puzzle." She was taunting him and he knew it. He would show her who the stronger and smarter one was!

"Well if you think you are so much better than this Sesshomaru, then why don't we go for a spar in the dojo? I highly doubt a human wench like you could even last a minute against me." He was expecting her to drop the I'm better than you act when he challenged her to a spar and expected her to quickly apologize, but was pleasantly surprised when she had a glint of excitement in her eyes.

"Yes I think we should. I always love a challenge. I'll meet you at the dojo _Fluffy-sama_." She drawled out the name to make sure he got the point that she was calling him fluffy. Oh she knew he hated it, almost as much as he hated Naraku when he first stole Rin. Yes, he would be extremely aggressive in his spar and she wanted to know if she could beat him when he was younger. Of course he would still be exceedingly powerful but he didn't have as much experience under his belt as his older self. That would be fun to see his reaction if she won. Just so she could see his face she was going to put her all in this spar. With that last thought she turned out of the room making her kimono swoosh and quickly headed for the dojo. It was a good thing she put on her training clothes under the kimono. It would be hard to move in this thing.

Meanwhile Sesshomaru was slightly gaping. Did she just call him Fluffy –sama? Did this bitch _have_ a death wish? Shaking of his shock he also made a quick departure for the dojo. He was going to make her regret that; maybe even kill her for that. _Nobody_ called him _Fluffy_ and got away with it!

**Yeah, I'm going to make you guys wait to see what happens…I'm feeling slightly evil right now…**

**Anyways I hope you liked it! I tried to make it humorous but second chapters just aren't my thing so I was kind of expecting it to suck. Tell me what you think and REVIEW! Thank you to all of my reviewers for the last chapter! **

**A SPECIAL THANK YOU TOOOO: Ikutolover93! Gave me some pretty good ideas and helped me get through this chapter and helped me plan out the next one! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you for all of the reviews for my story! I appreciate them and the more you review, the more I am inclined to continue this story! I hope you all like the 3****rd**** chapter! By the way I know that my times are all screwed up but let's all pretend that's how it happened….**

**Back in Time**

**Chapter 3**

On the way to the dojo Kagome and Sesshomaru were both subtly trying to beat each other to there. Kagome would pick up the pace just enough to pass Sesshomaru, and soon he would do the same. Eventually they were both running to the dojo, looking foolish to everyone that they past. Most people were surprised that Sesshomaru was running anywhere. He was one for proper poise and grace, not someone who raced human girls like a five year old.

When they reached the dojo doors they were pushing each other out of the way to get in. Kagome would block the path beside her with her arm while she tried to step in but Sesshomaru would pull her back and they would switch spots. This was like a five minute process which surprised Sesshomaru because she was just a human but she could keep up with his strength while Kagome was inwardly laughing at the whole thing. Her first day here and she already got Sesshomaru to engage in playful activities. Even if he didn't think they were playful but more of a challenge to his nonexistent 'Alpha Status' over her, she was still happy to be able to get this reaction out of him. She thought that when she was in Sesshomaru's castle for her training, she was only able to pull this reaction out of him because they had spent a lot of time together. Apparently she was actually just skilled in that department. Nice…

Eventually their little game ended and Sesshomaru beat her into the dojo looking extremely smug. Kagome was a little disappointed, she wanted to see how he would react to loosing, but then she reminded herself she was going to win this fight so might as well let him bask in his little victory before he got all humiliated. She would wipe that smug look off his face, actually she would rather beat it off but she would take what she could get.

"Alright human, choose your weapon." He said unsheathing Tenseiga, the sword his father gave him in hopes of learning some compassion. He was clearly his father was clearly turning senile if he thought that a _sword_ would show him some compassion…

Kagome walked over to the wall filled with all kinds of different weapons. She went over to the scythe section. When she was in Sesshomaru's castle she saw the scythes and really took a liking to them, she didn't know why but assumed it was because it reminded her of the Grim Reaper. That guy was scary and she wanted to be scary too, so what better weapon than a scythe? So she asked him to teach her about it and was pleased when she realized she was a natural with the thing.

Sesshomaru was surprised by her weapon choice. He expected her to pick a sword. That's usually what everyone else picked thinking that they could just swing it around and be called a professional. He did not like those kinds of people, and her picking a scythe said that she was at least trained. Who willingly picked a scythe if they were untrained? It was actually a pretty difficult weapon to fight with.

Looking through the scythes she noticed that they were the same ones in Sesshomaru's castle. She really lucked out because if she was going to fight Sesshomaru right now, she wanted a weapon that she was comfortable with and the same weight as the one that she learned with. That way she wouldn't have to get used to it during the battle and could just immediately start fighting. She finally saw the Scythe that she was trained with and realized it was in better shape than in the future. Obviously. It was quite long for a scythe but she liked them longer because she felt she had more weapon to work with. The blade was big and extremely sharp. It curved at just the right angle and the blade was a beautiful dark gray that shined brightly. The handle was crafted from a dark cherry colored wood, and it was sanded and polished to perfection. Oh yes, she really loved her scythe…

She pulled it off the wall and came to the center of the dojo. She carefully lied down her scythe and began untying her sash so she could take off her kimono and fight in just her training clothes. Sesshomaru's eyes widened just a fraction and he questioned her.

"What are you doing wench?! Are you going to take your clothes off and hope to have an advantage by trying to distract me with your pathetic body?" He asked her. Her normal reaction would have been anger for insulting her body, but she just raised a brow in surprise. She wasn't the kind of person to brag or anything but she knew she had a pretty kick ass body. Running all over Feudal Japan and fighting demons gave her some nice muscles and abs, not to mention the hell camp that Sesshomaru put her through. Plus she knew she had a tight and plump ass and some big boobs. She was pretty set, she thought.

"Umm, no. I am not _trying to seduce you while we spar_," She said the last part of the sentence in his tone of voice. "…I am simply taking of my kimono so I have better movements. I have clothing underneath so no need to get too excited." She said with a smirk. She knew that pissed him off if the narrowing of his eyes wasn't a hint, but she wasn't some whore that would use her body to get things. If the situation was dire and it called for it she would, but not to win a simple spar. She was not that low.

Kagome continued to disrobe and threw her kimono off to the side. She felt kind of bad doing that though because that kimono was without a doubt expensive.

Sesshomaru observed her appearance. She had what looked to be painted on black pants that stopped just below her knee, and a tight blue piece of clothing that covered her breasts. Those were the most degrading clothes he had ever seen. She was clothed enough to not be placed in the whore category but she was pretty damn close. He did have to admit though that she had a nice body. If she didn't reek of human than he was sure that she would have been a demon. She was pretty.

"Stop staring Sesshomaru, you might start drooling." She taunted. He snarled and got into his fighting stance. Kagome swung her scythe around and twirled it while she got in her fighting stance and put her weapon forward. All of the emotions that were previously on her face were gone and in its place was an unemotional mask. He was impressed that she could swing around the scythe with ease and erase her facial expressions. That was important for a battle, to never show your opponent what you are thinking.

"Before we start exchanging blows, why don't we make a deal?" Kagome said ready to negotiate.

"What kind of deal human?" Sesshomaru said. What could she possibly want?

"Whoever wins gets to tell the other what to do for 3 hours. You have to do everything they say, within reason and that means no telling someone to go jump off a cliff," Sesshomaru snorted at that. "…and they get one favor from that person." She finished.

"There's nothing I would want from you human."

"Well who said you were going to win?" Kagome asked. He narrowed his eyes and 'hn'd'. Kagome took that as a sign that he agreed to her term and it was time to start the spar.

Sesshomaru shot forward swinging his sword in an elegant arc. He wasn't going easy on her at all, that swing of his sword was _powerful_ and he knew that she wouldn't be able to counter it. To his utter surprise she brought her scythe up and met his thrust. She spun her scythe around swiping at him, dodging, blocking swinging…the pattern continued, both putting their best efforts into the fight.

**Somewhere else in the castle…**

A servant was carrying a bowl of fruit to Toga's study for his mate. She was craving foods at this time because of her pregnancy and if she didn't get the food that she wanted when she wanted it, she would rampage. She wasn't a demon by any means but that didn't mean she wasn't scary. The servant reached the doors to the master's study and knocked quietly. He heard a 'come in' and he slid open the door and brought the bowl of fruit over to Izayoi. He carefully placed the bowl onto the ground in-front of her.

"Thank you Moji, have you seen Kagome around?" Izayoi asked taking one of the grapes from the vines and popping it into her mouth.

"Yes Izayoi-sama, I believe her and Sesshomaru-sama were racing each other down the halls. It looked like they were headed towards the dojo." He said. Toga made a noise of disbelief.

"Your eyes must have been fooling you boy, Sesshomaru wouldn't take part in such activities with a human. Haven't you met him?" He asked not believing one word that the servant was saying.

"I mean no disrespect but I assure you it was Sesshomaru-sama and the ningen. Shiori also said that when she was walking by the dojo she saw the two fighting each other to get in first."

Toga and Izayoi looked at each other for a minute before getting up. Well Toga got up pretty quickly and ran out the doors to the study but Izayoi was struggling thanks to her huge belly.

"Toga, get your Inu-Behind in here!" She yelled. He came running back in and clearly seeing her struggle he went to help her up.

"Sorry dear, I forgot for a second. I was too excited to see Sesshomaru fight Kagome. It's her first day here and awake and she's already got him engaging activities!"

"Well I'm excited too but if you forget again you can forget about your nightly ear rubs that I give you!" Toga froze up at those words. No ear rubs?...He would rather not. Those felt _sooo _good! He picked her up and started kissing her neck fiercely.

"I am sorry my love, my _goddess_ this lowly one will never forget anything about you ever again." He said in an exaggerating tone.

"You better not you big dog…you're so lucky I love you." He scoped her up and ran towards the dojo at a fairly fast speed causing Izayoi to squeak. Toga smiled lovingly, he was glad that this was his life…

When he reached the doors to the dojo he heard the sounds of an intense spar. Carefully putting Izayoi down he slid open the door to the dojo. Both him and Izayoi stopped, their jaws hitting the floor. Kagome was running around in not a lot of clothing, and Sesshomaru had his shirt off. They were both sweating buckets and it looked like Kagome had the upper hand. Toga swore he thought he was dreaming, things like this simply didn't happen!

OoOoO

Kagome was running towards Sesshomaru her scythe out and ready for whatever he had coming. It had been a tough spar but right now she had the upper hand and she was going to end this right now! The clashed once again and Sesshomaru pushed and pushed at Kagome making her backbend. Her head was inches from the ground and she was forced to put one of her feet back so she could balance herself. It was a tough situation and he kept pushing forwards knowing she was about to fall so she put all of her muscles into her next move.

She brought the foot closest to Sesshomaru up and kicked him in the abs sending him flying. She had to use a super boost of her miko powers because if not, he would not have moved very far. She was still working on gaining more muscle so that she could move him away a couple of feet. Even if she worked out for the rest of her life she wouldn't be able to throw him back without her miko powers, it was just physically impossible for a human. If she ever wished to throw him back she would need to be a demon but that wasn't going to happen any time soon unless she mated a strong full blooded demon and last time she checked, there weren't any full blooded demons waiting on her door step…

Sesshomaru looked at her from across the dojo. She had actually pushed him back, _and _she was a miko! That wench was totally cheating! Well it wasn't like he wasn't using any demon powers on her but she shouldn't be powerful enough to push him back! He was Sesshomaru, Prince of The West! He noticed though that it wasn't just her miko powers that kicked him back, but her muscle. He saw it all like it was in slow motion. Her muscles tightened as she moved, it looked like it started from her feet all the way up to her arms flowing and a wonderful display of strength. They both failed to notice their spectators looking at them, mouth agape.

"Holy mother of Kami! She just pushed back _Sesshomaru!_ Some of our best generals can't even do that!" Toga exclaimed in total shock and awe of the human. She was a human with some kick ass miko powers and muscle. He saw the flow of muscle and how much strength and power that blow actually took and from the looks of it Sesshomaru was shocked too. He also looked tired and Toga grinned. Kagome was sooo going to beat his arrogant son and knock him down a few pegs! He was way too excited to see the battle end! Too bad Toga didn't know of the deal riding on this spar…

Sesshomaru was thinking something along the lines of _'I will not let her win. It will affect my honor, I will have to do what she says for an hour and to top it off, I will have to owe her a favor!'_

Kagome's thoughts were _'Ohohohoooo I am so totally going to win this. I am going to use my three hours and show him what a little humiliation looks like then maybe he will knock of his high-and-mighty act.' _Sesshomaru was visibly tired and a trained eye could see that, but so was she. She was going to end this with one final move. Nothing too spectacular, but something that would still be pretty ace.

They charged towards each other again and Sesshomaru swung at her. Instead of meeting his block with one of her own, she threw her scythe aside, and did a back bend momentarily catching him off guard. It was only for like a split second and the normal warrior wouldn't be able to use that to their advantage, but Sesshomaru had drilled that into her mind and made her practice with what little openings she could get, so she was beautifully fantastic at it. She was one for speed so these little openings were easy for her. She charged miko powers into her stomach legs and arms. She then brought up her legs, still on her hands, and grabbed both of his legs in hers. She turned his body abruptly making him fall and while he was preoccupied with his tangle legs she swiped the sword out of his hand and landed on him straddling his hips with his own sword pressed against his neck. They were both panting, and both were looking into each other's eyes. Neither of them knew it but they were both thinking how well they fit together and how good it felt to be in this position.

Kagome snapped out of her dazed like state that Sesshomaru's intense eyes put her in and took a deep breath.

"I win." It was a breathy whisper but he could hear it like she was talking normally. He was too lost in her eyes when they first landed in their position. Her eyes were unlike anything he had ever seen. They were shining sapphires that looked like they held the secrets of the sea. But that did little to deter him from the fact that he was royally pissed off. A human beat him. A lowly human! But he really had to admit that this _lowly _human was one hell of a fighter. She got up and he noted that he missed her warmth and the way her body felt against his, but he quickly squished those thoughts and buried them in a box deep inside his brain. She was human, it just wasn't possible for him to feel those types of feelings with her, and so he told himself that he just wouldn't. If anything, he had extremely good control over everything. His body, his emotions, his demon… this list went on. Hell he was even good at controlling people! Everyone except this miko. She wasn't scared of him at all when he approached her in the library, not even when his aura was radiating dislike towards her and he shot her one of his most famous glares. The one he gave to people that he was about to grab by the neck, and she said she knew that glare all too well, but he had never met her before. She had challenged him and won. She was just a frustrating puzzle that he was determined to put together, and when he had solved it he would leave her and never think about her again. He ignored the small voice in the back of his head that told him that was most likely not going to happen.

He got up and shot her a deadly glare. Kagome felt pride in the fact that she had beat him and he was infuriated. God it was like her favorite game or something! Get on Sesshomaru's nerves and hope that you won't die. It was a chance game based on luck but looking back, she realized she must have amazing luck. Besides getting thrown back in time twice and having an apparent inability to have a romantic relationship with a guy, she had survived many things. When she first came here she didn't have any clue as to what was going on. She got out of battles with luck; she didn't get killed by Sesshomaru when taunting him with luck, she won battles by herself when her friends were off doing their own things with luck… She didn't know if luck was something that ran out, but she was going to use her luck as much as she could. Why look a gift horse in the mouth?

"What do you want this Sesshomaru to do human?" He bit out. Kagome looked at him with a carefully masked pity. She just said she had some awesome luck but she wasn't going to openly look at _Sesshomaru_ with pity. That would just get her killed, damn the consequences.

"How about we wait until tomorrow to do that, we are both tired and knowing what I'm going to make you do you are going to want to rest. I will tell you what you must do after breakfast tomorrow, but I will take the favor right now." She said smiling. It was a simple favor really and he wouldn't like it at all but it wasn't humiliating and it wasn't some grand request that would fulfil her deepest desires.

"Hn," He made that noise instead of saying anything, he was too angry and confused at this moment.

"I want you to call me by my name, Kagome, and eat with us for every meal." She said. Sesshomaru raised his brows surprised. She didn't want money? She didn't want him to grace her bead like all other lusty females? Not that he would show it, but he was quite pleased. It was simple and it was just a name. He could get used to that, but eating with his family for every meal…no. That was 2 things anyways.

"Kagome," He said the name rolling of his tongue. He was quite confused by his emotions now, he liked the way her name sounded coming from his mouth. He was disgusted by himself and that was not acceptable. "…that was two requests, so pick which one you want."

"Technically it was two requests molded into one so you have to do both."

"…No." He wasn't going to let her get away with that.

Toga and Izayoi decided to make themselves known at that point.

"Well then call her by her name, because I'm forcing you to eat with us." Toga said Sesshomaru was about to open his mouth and protest but was cut off by his father. "You said that you wouldn't eat with two lowly humans, that one human was enough. Well one of those humans just beat you in a spar so she is above you. Izayoi is above you too seeing as she is my mate but you refuse to even acknowledge her unless it's something you want." He said. Sesshomaru was beat and he knew it. He didn't like it but his father was right. That human, Kagome, had beaten him and now he had to live with it.

"Hn," With that simple sound he walked out of the room. Kagome laughed.

"Awww, wittwl fwuffy wuffy is sad that he lost to a human." She said. Toga laughed and Izayoi chuckled. That was one thing she checked off on her mile long to do list, but right now at the top of the list was something that was really important. She had to find a way to stay in the castle. She looked back over at Izayoi and Toga.

"You are some fighter Kagome; I wish to fight you as well one day." Toga said turning to her.

"Of course Toga-sama, it will be good practice for me." She said smiling. She looked at Izayoi and an idea struck her. She could offer to help with Izayoi's pregnancy! A human birthing a Hanyou must be a dangerous process so before she said anything to the couple she would have to look up some information in the library.

"Well if you will excuse me, I must go back to the library. I didn't get to do my stuff when I was in there because Sesshomaru decided to come up to me and insult my race. Idiot." Kagome said. Toga laughed.

"He does that to all of the humans that enter the castle, you were just the first one to do anything about it. All the others just cowered away with fear and stayed away from him, and that's why he does that. So they won't bother him." Toga said. Kagome snorted.

"Well he's not going to get rid of me at all. I'm going to be the constant pest that makes him check around corners before walking them." She said once again going off into her dreamland. The two adults just sighed.

"That girl will be the end of him." Izayoi sighed.

"Yeah, but it will be funny to watch it all progress." Toga said snapping his fingers in-front of Kagome's face. She jumped, thanked him and ran to the library to do whatever she had to do. Toga turned to Izayoi.

"So…how about an early ear rub?" He asked in a hopeful tone adding a little whimper in there. Izayoi sighed and motioned towards the door.

"Let's go to our chambers." She said. Toga ran out the doors eager to get his ear rub while Izayoi just shook her head. Men…

OoOoO

Kagome had been searching the library for 10 minutes before she finally found a promising scroll explaining Hanyou births.

_It does not happen often but when a Hanyou is born from a human body the human is in a great amount of pain, more so than a normal birthing. The human will also run a dangerously high fever that is very hard to fight. They will feel like all of their strength has poured out of them and sometimes they don't even have enough energy to push the baby out of the womb. It would be best to have a miko around to heal the human in different intervals…_

Kagome just could not believe her luck at all. That was a finely placed coincidence and she couldn't have been more excited. She sat down at one of the tables and read the best ways to birth the baby. She had helped in the birthings of many women in Kaedae's village so she knew what to do, but she wanted some extra information on Hanyou births.

After she got all of the information needed it was around lunch time and that was when she was going to strike. She walked to the dining hall thinking of the best way to ask to help with the birth. Knowing Kagome she would probably just be straightforward about it.

She walked into the dining hall to see Izayoi just sitting down and quietly took her place beside her. While they were waiting for the food Sesshomaru and Kagome were glaring at each other from across the table. He would snarl, and she would do a very animalistic growl that surprised everyone at the table. After spending so much times around demons and Inu's in particular she picked up on the growls.

Toga and Izayoi looked at both of them with amusement and some astonishment. Kagome was meeting Sesshomaru's glares with the same amount of intensity that he was giving her. It was just never seen before!

The food finally came cutting of their glaring/growling game that they had going but only a little. They would still glare at each other through bites, Toga and Izayoi swore they could see sparks fizzing between them. Kagome broke the glaring cycle in favor of getting her task done.

"Izayoi-sama," Kagome said.

"Yes dear?"

"I was wondering if I could help with your birthing." Kagome said. This drew the attention of the occupants of the table.

"Why is that?" She asked.

"Well Hanyou births are dangerous right?" Toga nodded his head in affirmation. "Well it would be better to have a miko there, and especially one who was great at healing." Kagome said. It wasn't a lie, she was great at healing. That was the number one best thing she could control her powers for. Now knowing she subconsciously healed herself on a regular basis she figured it had something to do with that.

"That would be great!" Izayoi exclaimed. "What do you think Toga?" He looked to be considering it.

"It seems like a good idea. After all it would be safer for you and the pup." He said nodding his head. Izayoi clapped her hands together.

"Oh good! That also means you will be able to stay in the castle longer than anticipated, more girls time!" She said with newfound excitement. She really loved the castle and her boys, even if Sesshomaru hated her, but she _needed _some girl talk sometimes. Badly.

"Alright, how many more months until you are due?" Kagome asked. She had a pretty good idea how many but wanted to be sure so that way she could warn Toga about his fights beforehand. She wouldn't do it anytime soon so that he wouldn't have to constantly worry about it.

"In about four months." She said. Kagome nodded. She had four months to warn Toga about his two battles and she had four months to pull the tree branch out of Sesshomaru's ass. She could work with that. She went back to eating her meal, resuming her game of 'glare and growl' with Sesshomaru. These were bound to be an interesting four months…


End file.
